Chapter 544
Chapter 544 is called "Even the Lid of Hell's Cauldron Will Open". Cover Straw Hat's Separation Serial: Sanji's resistance in Kamabakka Final Volume "Simply Girly" Short Summary Long Summary Level 4, The Blazing Hell The chapter begins with Blackbeard talking about how Luffy brought down Crocodile and freed up a Shichibukai placing. With an empty Shichibukai spot, Blackbeard decided to go in and take the place by bringing Luffy to the World Government, as he was the one that had defeated Crocodile. A brief flashback takes us back to Banaro Island, where Blackbeard reveals to Ace that he planned to take down Luffy, when Ace also reveals that Luffy is his brother. Blackbeard states that fate was on Luffy's side: ever since he had committed the most treacherous crime aboard the Whitebeard Pirates, Ace had been hunting him down. Then Ace revealed that Luffy was his brother after he found out about Blackbeard's plan. This ultimately lead to Ace not being able to leave Blackbeard alone. Blackbeard says that if he was left alone by Ace, Ace himself would be bringing shame down onto the Whitebeard Pirates AND leaving Luffy in risk of being captured. Van Augur says that fate is no coincidence, when Doc Q says that Luffy is a VERY lucky "kid". Laffitte also states that as Blackbeard is now Shichibukai, they no longer desired to capture Luffy. Jesus Burgess comments on Ace's fighting skills, saying that he was a fighter. Blackbeard remarks to Luffy that he should thank Ace at his grave(meaning Ace's), that Ace had decided to show up, saying if he hadn't, Luffy would be dead. Enraged, Luffy shouts at Blackbeard to try killing him and punches Blackbeard in Gear Second. Blackbeard is sent flying into a wall, breaking the wall on contact. Luffy states that he won't let Ace die and prepares to attack again, when Blackbeard uses Kurouzu. To Mr. 2 Bon Kurei and Jinbe's surprise, Luffy is pulled into Blackbeard's hand and is crushed into the ground. Crocodile is also surprised when he saw Luffy's blood, as Luffy is made out of rubber. Luffy and Blackbeard both stand up and prepare to attack, when Jinbe steps in and holds Luffy by the arm. He reminds Luffy of his priorities and states that even in Whitebeard's crew, Blackbeard was an unknown person and that whatever he did, Blackbeard was strong enough to take the down the likes of Ace. Jinbe asks Luffy not to waste his energy on Blackbeard. Blackbeard himself simply commments that Luffy's Haki has improved and that Luffy was stronger than previously thought. However, Crocodile talks to Blackbeard for the first time, asking why he would cast away a title that he had earned so quickly. Blackbeard simply replies with that it was all part of a "plan" and that he had no obligation to tell Crocodile. Crocodile states that he has no interest in Blackbeard's plan, when someone shouts that Magellan had arrived to the gaoler's relief. Magellan's Hydra is seen poisoning prisoners effectively. Ivankov, who is still in his Eccentric Girl form, urges Luffy to keep moving forward, saying that if he is to be attacked by Magellan's poison once more, he would not be returning again. Numbers of prisoners hurry towards the stairway when more prisoners are being attacked by another Demon Guard: Minotaurus. This shocks Mr. 2, as they had defeated Minotaurous earlier. Crocodile then reveals that the Demon Guards were all "awakened" Zoan Devil Fruit users, saying that their extreme physical endurance and recovery point were their advantages. Crocodile states that the other three would soon awake and that the Boss of Hell would be arriving soon. Magellan is seen running towards the bridge, when a gaoler tells him that Blackbeard was also there, to Magellan's surprise as he had sent Shiliew to deal with Blackbeard. Also, another gaoler reports that the monitor room for the entire jail was going down and that they had lost communication with Marine HQ. The gaoler is about to report that they have no way of communicating with the outside world, when Shiliew steps in and kills him, saying that he shouldn't be "tattling" to superiors. Magellan orders someone to get down to the Monitor Room and comments on the day, saying how when one intruder slips in and everything goes wrong. Level 2, the Beast Hell Mr. 3 and Buggy or the Jailbreak Gang, are seen shouting about going onwards to Level 1, with a number of prisoners following their lead. Level 4, the Blazing Hell Luffy states to Blackbeard that he will save Ace. Blackbeard simply says that he won't say that Luffy is doomed as "nothing is impossible". Blackbeard asks Luffy if Sky Island did exist, saying if it did, then so does the great treasure One Piece. Luffy walks past Blackbeard as the great pirates says that in a few hours, the world would be shaken to its core by the Blackbeard Pirates. The group escaping head onwards to Level 3. Sadi-chan is seen tied up, saying that she was tied up by Iva. Magellan orders her to be released as he prepares to take the Blackbeard Pirates head on. Magellan identifies Blackbeard and the latter replies with "Damn right I am!". At this point, Magellan uses his Hydra move on the Blackbeard Pirates. The Blackbeard Pirates sink to the ground in pain as the poison slowly kills them, including Doc Q's horse, Stronger. Magellan congratulates Hannyabal for holding out so long. The Chief Warden of Impel Down shouts at Straw Hat Luffy, that he will never let him escape out of Hell. Alive. Quick References Chapter Notes *As this chapter was released in Shounen Jump, they celebrated the release of Volume 54 in the One Piece series. *As the story of Sanji at Momoiro continues, it appears Sanji has turned into a okama as well. *"Awakened Zoan Devil Fruit users" are revealed by Crocodile. *Magellan poisons the Blackbeard Pirates. Characters Attacks ;Marshall D. Teach *Kurouzu (Black Vortex) ;Magellan *Hydra Anime episode Cover page: episode 454 p2 to p4: episode 446 p5 to p19: episode 447 Site Navigation de:Jigoku no Kama no Futamoaku